


Hunter x Potter

by DeathGlobalZone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fuck the epilogue, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, harry has weird adventures, i dont really know what this is, let him rest, listen y'all im fuckin tired, take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGlobalZone/pseuds/DeathGlobalZone
Summary: Harry Potters luck just won't seem to leave him alone. Finally, he thinks he understands why Ron hates spiders so much.





	Hunter x Potter

**XxXxXxXx Hunter x Potter Chapter 1 xXxXxXxX**

Honestly, Harry didn’t even know what he was expecting.

It should’ve been this, if we’re being really honest here.

As an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, dabbling in the strange and abnormal (even to wizards, which takes it to a whole new level), was something he did every day (and was something his fucked-up childhood prepared him for).

However, this was _so_ not in his job description.

Or maybe it was, he didn’t actually read the contract before basically signing his life away. (Hermione really ragged on him about that, but there was nothing either of them could do after the fact.)

Either way, after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry took a few years off to just get his life together and figure out what he really wanted to do. During this time, he learned Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, as well as improving his potions skills. He also officially broke it off with Ginny, because they both had deep scars left by the war, and agreed that they just weren’t ready for a relationship. They still had every intention of getting back together, but after the months turned into years, it no longer seemed like a possibility.

Eventually, they both accepted the fact that they just weren’t meant to be. Later, Ginny and Luna became a couple, and quickly got married. Honestly, it was a lovely ceremony, with a light drizzle while the sun was shining. Luna dragged her laughing bride into the sun, and they twirled among the shimmering drops.

“It’s a fox wedding, that means good luck.” The blonde sighed happily, waving her arms to the melody of the band. Ginny joined her, moving in tandem.

“Everyday is good luck with you, love.” They kissed, and it was sweet, gentle. Something that was much needed after the war.

Slowly, several of the guests joined them in the rain, but Harry stood to the side and watched with a smile.

It was a precious memory, but he needed to stop thinking of it now, it wasn’t the time.

Pulling on one of his robe sleeves, slightly nervous, he enters the Ritual Room.

After months of all-nighters, tears, and enough caffeine to fuel an army of college students during finals week, they had finally come up with a rune sequence that _should_ be able to see into another universe. This all started when Harry was describing the Multiverse Theory to Luna, and she took the idea to the head Unspeakable. Before the green-eyed man even knew what was happening, he was leading a team to try and find a way to look into another universe (if there are any).

And now, here we are.

Harry stood at the point of the star and added the final rune in the sequence. His fellow Unspeakables began the chant, and the runes began to glow, the Savior felt the magic draining from his body as the ritual progressed, and he was glad he had a larger core than, well… anybody, because he saw that others were already shaking with pale faces, drenched in sweat.

Then, of course, since this is Harry Potter we’re talking about, everything went _wrong_.

He felt a tug behind his navel, and he made eye contact with Luna one last time before he is swept away.

Honestly, his luck was really fucking shitty.

 

Having literally nothing in this new world, he’s had to steal to get money and food. It wasn’t exactly against his moral code, as he’s only taking from the people who seem well off (and, if we’re being real here, he had to steal sometimes to just survive in the Dursley house). It’s been a few months, and Harry never got caught, so he became cocky and relaxed. In fact, he had been upping the stakes and had started taking jewelry as well to pawn off at flea markets.

What a mistake.

Using _accio_ mixed with the notice-me-not charm had become second nature to the green eyed man as a means to steal without leaving his fingerprints; also, to get away with jewel thievery, he used _confundus_ quite often, sometimes even using the Imperious. Normally, he was much more stealthy than this and made sure to cover his tracks, but as stated before, our beloved protagonist got cocky.

The wizard was in a fairly crowded market square, and had accidentally knocked into a wealthy looking young man that was practically dripping in money.

“Sorry about that, didn’t watch where I was going-“

“You should be sorry, you cretin! You nearly scuffed my new Lucci shoes, these probably cost more than you whole apartment building!” with that, the dick with money stalked off, and boy was Harry mad.

Being alone with no friends, because Hermione and Ron were basically 80% of his impulse control, has done some really bad things to Harry’s already hot temper.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry swiftly flicks the Deathstick into his hands, as he felt he did better curses with it. Subtly pointing it in the mans direction, Harry vindictively whispered “ _Imperio_.”

Through the rush of euphoria, he commanded the man to act normal, and followed him for about three blocks, not noticing his own shadow. Harry then instructed him to walk into a dark, dead end alleyway and slipped in after him.

The wizard stopped the curse, and turned around to set up _muffliato_ and the notice-me-not charm at the mouth of the lane while his victim sluggishly came to his senses. With another flick of his wand, Harry had the man hoisted into the air by his ankle, who started to struggle.

“Help me, someone, help-“

“Oh, shut up.” Harry groans, already tired of the douche’s voice. “No one can help you, you idiot. No one else can even hear you.”

“You! You’re that rude man who knocked into me- where am I? How did I get here?”

With another flick, Harry had the man fall on his head and bound in ropes, no longer able to speak. With no more hesitation, the ravenet went through the mans pockets and found a wallet filled with Jenny, and slipped all of the jewelry off of his body.

At his side, Harry had a satchel with an undetectable expansion charm on it. Slipping his findings into it, the thief pondered aloud to himself and hapless victim.

“You said those shoes of yours were new, right? And the rest of your clothes seem to be of fine quality… I wonder if I could pawn them… Y’know, I probably could, actually.”

With that decided, and a helpful, raunchy little charm that he learned from Ron, the prick was left in only his underwear. With another few flicks and an _imobulous_ later, Harry kneels in front of his half-nude prey to preform one last spell.

“Obliviate.” The mans’ watery blue eyes went blank. “When you’re able to move again, you will have no recollection of this moment. You believe you were mugged by a tall and muscular man in a ski mask, but you’re not sure.” Standing, Harry brushes of his trousers and strides out of the alleyway, taking down the _muffliato_ while leaving the notice-me-not charm up to fade away naturally.

Humming to himself, the black haired man gently patted his satchel. He was in a much better mood now, and he was sure to get quite the sum for the clothes-

“That’s a nice ability you have there.”

Harry freezes and turns slowly, and sees a tall man leaning against a building, with blonde hair, a kind looking face, and… how are his arms that muscled when his face looks so soft?

The wizard gapes at the man for a moment before regaining his ability to speak.

“I… I beg your pardon?”

“Your nen ability. Tell me, you’re a manipulator, right? And what language were those words, or did you just make them up?”

As he spoke, the stranger walked closer to Harry, who was basically frozen on the spot. How had he been seen?

“Who _are_ you?”

“Oh, sorry about that. My name’s Shalnark!” the man extends a hand, and Harry cautiously shakes it.

“Harry.”

They just stood there on the sidewalk, staring at each other.

“Well, erm, if that’s all, I’m just gonna go-“

The grip on the wizards’ hand tightened, nearly crushing it.

“You didn’t answer my questions.” The blonde was definitely terrifying, and Harry had dealt with Hermione during her pregnancy. A dark aura seemed to emanate from Shalnark, and once again the wizard cursed his shit luck.

“Um… it’s a secret?” That was totally the wrong thing to say.

The bones in Harry’s hand broke, or they would’ve, if he hadn’t blasted the man with a reducto. Taking a few steps back, the black haired man ran from the scene, vigorously reapplying the notice-me-not charm and a Disillusionment charm. Behind him, Shalnark picked himself up out of the rubble of a ruined building and frowned slightly.

“Where did he go?”

A few blocks away, Harry undid the charms, and the blonde smiles.

“Oh, there he is-“

As he is walking toward where he senses the mysterious black haired man, his aura disappears.

“What?”

Now outside of town, at least ten miles away, Harry pants and sits down hard on the ground. Even after a year of practically Apparating non-stop, he still wasn’t used to the sucking sensation.

**XxXxXxXx End Chapter One xXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:**

> Here, instead of updating my other three fanfiction, have a new one! I hate myself so much sometimes lmao


End file.
